Only You
by How-Irrelevant
Summary: Kin's a tiny bit jealous when he sees how well his girlfriend and brother get along. Kinney, and Konney friendship


This wasn't how he wanted to spend his day. Ideally, he and his brother would be joking around while his girlfriend would scoff at their antics. Not the other way around.

He could only sigh and sink into the bench unhappily as Kon and Laney laughed about a video they watched the other day. "I can't believe he wasted all that precious cheese for _that!"_ The larger boy said, shaking his head. Laney scrunched up her nose, a smile spreading across her cheeks.

"But what a good waste." She chuckled.

"Any waste of cheese is never good." Kin mumbled. Laney glanced up at him, grinning. "Sure about that? Any waste of _anything_ for comedy is good in my book."

He couldn't help but smile at her cuteness. "Yeah I guess you're-" He scowled as he saw that she had resumed talking to Kon, both laughing amiably. Things like this always happened. Everybody liked _Kon_ better, but this was his _girlfriend._ Apparently, even she liked Kon better than him. He could handle Kon getting the groupies attention more than he did, he could handle being called 'no nip Kin' at school because his nipples were on Kon's back, but watching him getting his girlfriend's attention wasn't something he could take easily.

Before they started dating, he was fine with their friendship. He'd figured that it was nice to see Laney loosen up more, since Kon's happy nature was infectious. Back then, his main concern had been the budding relationship between Corey and Laney- although he cared about her enough to want her to be happy, he couldn't stand seeing the constant affection Corey showed her. Which was why he was relieved when Corey's confusion on how he felt about her cause that relationship to go nowhere. But now, he had to play second fiddle to Kon. And this time, it made him feel worse.

In the midst of his thoughts, he didn't hear his brother's excited shout. "Bro, are you coming?" His brother asked eagerly.

His head snapped up. "Huh? Where?" He asked in confusion. Laney rolled her eyes, grabbing his hand and pulling him up. "While you were stuck within the depths of your brain, you missed the sound of the-"

"Ice cream truck!" Kon shouted happily, making Laney jump back in surprise. She laughed, patting his arm. "Why don't you go get us some ice cream while Kin and I wait here?" She suggested. He nodded happily.

"You want the usual?" He asked. Laney nodded, plopping back into the bench. Kin felt his heart sink. She had a _usual?_ And he didn't_ know_? Sighing, he sat down next her, wearily watching as Kon speed towards the source of the tinkling sound. She hummed, scooting closer to him and checking her phone.

"So, why so grumpy?" She questioned, glancing towards him. He shrugged, hunching his shoulders.

"I'm not." He mumbled before glancing at her sharply. "Since when did you have a 'usual'? And why does Kon know?"

She rolled her eyes before tapping his head. "Earth to Kin, chocolate is what I _always _get." She rested her head on his shoulder, staring at the side of his face thoughtfully.

"Besides, Kon and I hang out all the time. I'd be surprised if he didn't know what I liked."

"Because you and him are all buddy-buddy, I get it. You don't have to be a chemist to feel the chemistry between you two." He said angrily, scooting away from her. She stared at him in surprise, her hand covering her mouth.

Silence hung in the air before a giggle escaped her lips. She burst into laughter, clutching her sides. "Are you- are you _serious?" _She gasped, chortling. He glared at her.

"I don't see why it's so funny." He mumbled. She laughed again before grabbing his hands and forcing him to look at her.

"Look, Kin." She began, all traces of humor gone. Lightly tracing the palm of his hand, she continued. "Kon and I are just friends. We've been friends for a long time. I don't understand why it's bothering you now."

He turned his face away, embarrassed. "With Kon, I'm always second best. Everybody likes him because he's much more enjoyable to be around, and because he isn't a 'creepy scientist' like I am. I was just jealous because I had planned for us to hang out and do fun things together, but seeing you and Kon talk and ignore me, it set off a negative reaction." He paused, peeking at her face to see her reaction.

To his surprise, she had a smile on her face. She leaned in and pressed her lips to his cheek, causing his face to heat up.

"As much as I love Kon, I like _you._ And besides, as much as I _adore_ big muscled tall guys, I'm interested in short _nerds _who can rock, andwho are also 'creepy scientists'." She grinned, clasping his hands tighter. "You ruined it for other guys." A grin spread across his face. He felt an overwhelming sense of relief.

"So there's no chance of you ever dating someone else?" He question, the smile not leaving his face. She shrugged.

"Probably not. There's no other guy like you. No one else would ever be a perfect mixture of intelligence and rock like you. I'm interested in you. And only you." Grinning, he pressed his lips to hers. Their lips were still connected when Kon came back with ice cream in his hands.

"Um, do want me to go home and leave you two alone?" Kon stammered awkwardly, shifting his gaze away from them. Laney laughed, pushing herself up from the bench and grabbing her ice cream. "No need."

Kin grinned as she sat back down next to him. Kon, glancing at the two, sat back down and started rambling about a weird dream he had. They listened to him, Laney holding Kin's hand and squeezing it every so often to remind him that yes, she was focused on his brother, but he'd always be on her mind no matter what.

The day wasn't as awful as he thought.

* * *

**Kinney is so cute! Anyway, I've always thought that even though he loves his brother, sometimes Kin is insecure next to him because Kon seems to be a preferred favorite. Not to mention the fact that Kon still has his nipples attached while he's 'no-nip kin'-and the fact that Kin is so _small_ compared to him. Kin's also probably insecure in general. Well, I hope you enjoyed uwu. Review please ouo.**


End file.
